In this proposal we seek renewed support for our P41 Regional Resource, the Center for Functional Neuroimaging Technologies, in order to continue our interdisciplinary environment for developing innovative neuroimaging technologies within an integrated multimodal imaging environment. Our goal is to provide the technology resources required to increase our understanding of the human brain in health and disease, by developing new techniques for the acquisition and analysis of functionally specific images of the working brain with an unprecedented combination of physiological precision and spatio-temporal resolution. To accomplish this, we propose the continuation of our four Core Projects, designed to improve and extend the techniques of non-invasive magnetic resonance image analysis (Project 1) and acquisition (Project 2), electromagnetic source imaging (Project 3), and optical neuroimaging (Project 4). Furthermore, as closely linked Projects within a whole, our Resource will directly foster the methods required to integrate the acquisition and analysis of data from these disparate modalities New to this funding cycle, we further propose the integration of a new Core Project (Project 5), the Biomedical Informatics Research Network (BIRN) Brain Morphometry Test Bed. This NCRR initiated multicenter collaborative venture is targeted to the broad goal of removing obstacles to the use of biomedical imaging data as clinically relevant, quantitative biomarkers, in a site and hardware independent manner.